


La Cadeau

by persistent_pedantry



Series: The Collected Escapades of Minerva and René Galliard IV [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: A little Christmas piece I did for the season.





	La Cadeau

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put much thought into character development for this, and if anything, I’ve probably retconned this anyway. I really need to work on my writer’s memory; I’m like Hirohiko Araki at this point.

A package came in the post for Alexandre, much to his surprise. Normally, he gets the odd letter from Ramos or Victoria, but never a large package. It only had the address, and the instruction to open on Christmas. Alex had been curious about the gift of sorts since its delivery, and now that it’s Christmas, he can finally open it. His Christmas was... reserved. Small. Well, it was just him. Victoria had invited him for Christmas Day, but he insisted to stay on his own. It’s been like this for a long time, and he’s grown to enjoy the solitude; she insisted for him to come for dinner, though. It’s an offer he couldn’t really refuse, given the current state of his wallet. The gift was neatly wrapped in brown packaging paper: a personal favourite of his. Either this was a municipal delivery, or someone close to him had sent it — it could very well be either, considering how much time he’s spent tracking René’s escapades with the police force. It’s not too large, maybe a foot and a half by a foot. It feels soft, mostly, save for a stoppage near the middle. Intrigued, Alex carefully begins to unwrap the gift, leaving as much of the packaging intact as possible; it can always be re-used, but not necessarily to wrap others’ presents.

Alex has to take a moment. It’s... a jumper. A Christmas jumper, more specifically, saying ‘JOYEUX NOËL’ across the chest. He can’t help but smile at the sentiment, running the back of his hand over the soft, cosy fabric. It’s a nice shade of green with a few white and brown runnings here and there, the letters in red block capitals. It’s exactly as one might picture a Christmas sweater. Alex can’t help but laugh softly, taking the blockage - which had turned out to be a blank envelope - and placing it beside him before picking the sweater and putting it on. It’s as comfy as it looks, and while it’s still at least a little warm outside, a jumper is most definitely appreciated. His heating isn’t the most reliable in the world. Turning his attention to the envelope, Alex’s curiosity piques, picking it up with a brief inspection. It’s the same brown packaging style, but there’s no recipient written. It’s safe to say that it’s for him, though. Gingerly opening the envelope, Alex takes a grip on the card and pulls it out - nearly cursing as a small wad of Pokédollar flutter to the floor. That... that’s a lot of money. That’s enough for him to live good for... a year, at least. Alex numbly looks away from the notes, reading through the card with sheer confusion, more than anything.

_Alexandre,_

_ J'espère que vous l'aurez ouvert le jour indiqué. Vous avez toujours été très patient, alors je m'attends à ce que vous l'ayez fait. Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de te rendre visite, mais tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque pourquoi je ne peux pas. Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir écrit en français, si vous êtes plus habitué à l'anglais maintenant, mais comme vous le savez, j'ai toujours du mal à écrire en anglais. Cela mis à part, si vous pouviez regarder derrière vous une fois que vous avez terminé cette lettre, alors je peux espérer faire amende honorable Joyeux Noël. _

Alex has to take a moment, blinking away the confusion. He hasn’t had to read French at this level of eloquence in a long while. The last time he had to was when René left the police one of those typical blackmail letters you see in the movies. It turned out to be a wild goose chase, and the next time they spoke, Alex heard him laugh for the first time in far too long. Even the thought brings a nostalgic smile to Alex’s lips. The smile soon fades into concentration as he reads over the letter. Let’s see...

_ Alexandre, _

_ I hope that you will have opened this on the instructed day. You’ve always been very patient, so I expect that you have. I’m sorry that I’ve never had the chance to visit you, but you should know better than anyone to why I can’t. I’m also sorry for writing in French, should you be more used to English by now, but as you know, I still have trouble writing in English. That aside, if you could look behind you once you’ve finished this letter, then I can hope to make amends. _

_ Merry Christmas. _

Instead of resolving his doubts, Alex’s confusion only grows further. It seems like René. It certainly sounds like René, but when has he ever cared for Christmas? Why is he doing this now? Why does he need to look behind hi—

“I hope I’m not interrupting your train of thought, Alex.”

Alexandre tenses up, physically jolting from the silence so suddenly broken. He could’ve sworn he felt some sort of psychic power a few seconds ago... Alex turns, slowly rising to his feet to see a man dressed in a clean, navy two-piece suit, smiling almost sheepishly at him. “I hope it’s alright if I stay for a while. You and I both could use the company.”


End file.
